New Orleans
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Need help, tell me if you want me to read the rest of it! Not done yet, but Hopefully soon! Derek goes to Beacon Hills, to gather Claudia Stilinski so she can help defeat the Original Vampires invading their wonderful New Orleans city. (Hint: Shes dead!) Who can save them now? An annoying eighteen year old maybe? :D


_**AN: Hello my loves, I am currently righting a story, but I need to know if you wonderful people would like it, so please read this, and comment flaws, abnormalities, or anything else for me please? :D I really would love you! **_

Derek stretched awake, his alarm blaring out the too familiar tone he hated to hear in the mornings. He reluctantly got out of his warm, messy bed and pulled on a pair of sweats his mom got him a while back.

As he entered the dining hall, he noticed only Talia, Laura, and Cora sat at the table, eating and talking amongst themselves.

"Morning Derek." Talia greeted, smiling up at him as she chewed on a blueberry.

Derek grunted his greeting, sitting down next to Cora, she was always his favorite. Laura sat across him, mom at the head of the table. He gathered a few pancakes and a sausage link on his plate and started eating with his silverware, not really liking the way his siblings ate with their hands.

Dimitri, his father, walked in the Dining hall a few minutes later, smiling at them all. "Morning." He called, before bending down and placing a small kiss on Talia's lips.

"I'm going back to my room." Derek said as he stood from the table and walked out of the room.

He was lying on his bed, when an hour later he was interrupted by an annoying knock on the door. "Enter." He called, knowing it would be a servant based on the human smell from the other side of the door.

"Beta Hale," The serving woman bowed, a sign of submission to the Hale family, "Your father would like a work in the library as soon as possible." She said, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her.

"Dismissed."

As he walked down the halls of the house, people bowed their respects, the lower betas turning their heads in submission. He ignored all, walking with his chest high and his spirits up. As he approached the library, he noticed the doors were open, a rare occurrence in the Hale household.

He tapped on the door frame twice, hearing his father call 'Enter' he did. He stood in front of his father and bowed out of respect. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, please, sit." He said, gesturing to the comfy arm chairs in the middle of the library in front of the desk his father often sat behind.

Derek sat, one of his furry eyebrows raised in question.

"We seem to have a problem." Dimitri started, pausing.

"What type of problem might I ask?" Derek insisted, wondering what types of things could be happening in his town.

"The last remaining three original vampires are in town. We need to dispose of them, so to speak." Dimitri sat behind his desk finally, a manila folder lying in the middle.

"Would you like me to get ready the pack?" Derek asked, not really getting at what his father was implying, normally Dimitri would get the pack ready, and lead out.

"No, no. I would like you to go and get our secret weapon." Dimitri picked up the Manila folder, handing it to Derek. "There is a very powerful druid in Beacon Hills, California. And we need her."

Derek nodded, opening the folder. "Claudia Stilinski. Unusual name, but not too strange."

"Talia and Claudia are great friends, they went to high school in Beacon together. I need you to go and get her, tell her that it would be completely free, and she would leave whenever she wanted, or hell she could even stay."

Derek had never heard his father use a curse word, meaning something was very wrong here. Either hes not telling everything, or these original people are much more powerful than he originally thought. "I will retrieve her, when do I leave?"

_**AN: And thats that, now please comment whether its a shitty story or if you want to read the rest of it, hoping to be finished with the story by April!**_


End file.
